1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer games, video games, and/or gaming, and more specifically to matching players with other players and/or teams in such games.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Computer games, such as video games, have become a popular source of entertainment. Computer games are typically implemented in computer game software applications and are often run on game consoles and entertainment systems. With the development of internet communications, players of computer games are able to play in communities, such as clans or guilds, teams, etc. In such games players remote from one another communicate over the internet or game application and form teams or other communities to play games together.